


Tattoed onto my skin

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 4 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Haizaki-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: “I tried to hate you, to forgive you, all just to forget you, but I'm only capable of loving you. You're tattooed onto my skin, and the more I try to erase you, the deeper you sink in."-- Mirella Muffarotto, The Rook Crew (The Rook Café, #1-2)





	Tattoed onto my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Angst"
> 
> It was physically painful to write :3 But I feel quite satisfied with the result.

Everything seemed to be falling apart on Haizaki’s life. Being left behind by Nijimura, getting kicked out of the team… all those things that mattered to him were being ripped out of his hands in front of him, and he could only watch, powerless. Beside, even if he struggled what good would it bring ? Nothing. He could protest, scream how unfair all of it was but the end game would stay the same. It wasn’t worth getting all pathetic, especially now that his pride was, once again, the only thing he had left. So, he gritted his teeth and endured, plastering an air of false nonchalance. Unsurprisingly, the team wasn’t what he missed the most. Frankly, he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to come back to a Nijimura-less team. He knew he didn’t have the same experience of this team as the others, but to him, the basketball team meant its Captain, with his black hair weirdly clashing among the other members, fierce but fair. The resentment and the hatred were only natural. After all, Nijimura had spent so much time and energy in leading Haizaki down the right path, so was it all fake in the end ? No card, no heads up, nothing. And from one day to the next, he was gone. Apparently it had all been wishful thinking on his part. The most painful had been to realise that  _Akashi_ , and almost everyone else on the team really, already knew. The conclusion that he hadn’t been special to him had punched him in the gut and he had been overwhelmed by the urge to throw up. But he knew he could only blame himself. A poor, rude and cocky kid like him. What did he expect exactly ? Flowers, candlelight dinners and promises of undying love under the night sky ? Yeah, right. He had tried getting rid of everything that reminded him of Nijimura, and when he had graduated from Teikô, for a time it had seemed to work. Gone were the familiar path followed so many times together from his home to school, the immaculate hallways where he had been cornered countless times by him and the cursed gym where not long after his dismissal all hell had broken loose, and that held so many memories of another, much happier time. However, it had all crumbled. And for that, all it took was to meet his former Teikô teammates again. Everything had come back at once, all the memories he had buried deep inside were overwhelming him and he could have sworn he could see his silhouette from the corner of his eyes sometimes or he could hear his upset, scolding voice calling him out. And for a second, he could bask in the illusion, just the time for him to turn around and meet the void. The only peace of mind he could get was when he was asleep at night, where he could properly be reunited with Nijimura, and embrace him to his heart content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
